Pretty Girl? at Library
by Mochiraito
Summary: A Hey! Say! JUMP fanfic—Tuntutan untuk mendapat nilai tinggi di Ujian Tengah Semester membuat Hikaru bertemu dan menyukai seorang gadis manis di perpustakaan. Setelah berkenalan, apa yang membuat Hikaru berhenti menyukai gadis itu?


.

_**Pretty Girl(?) at Library**_

_Tuntutan untuk mendapat nilai tinggi di Ujian Tengah Semester membuat Hikaru bertemu dan menyukai seorang gadis manis di perpustakaan. Setelah berkenalan, apa yang membuat Hikaru berhenti menyukai gadis itu?_

_**Yaotome Hikaru**__ and__**Inoo Kei **__belongs to __**Kami-sama**__, __**their parents**__, and __**Johnny's Jimusho**_

_**Pretty Girl(?) at Library**__ belongs to __**Kagami Hikari**_

_**WARNING! **__Contains: hint of __**HikaNoo**__, __**OOCness**__, __**ABALness**__, __**GAJEness**__, __**LOCH(?)ness**__, __**EPIC FAIL plot and story**__._

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

.

**ENJOY!**

.

Ujian tengah semester akan diadakan sekitar tiga minggu lagi. Mungkin bagi siswa-siswi yang lain, waktu tiga minggu itu masih bisa dipakai bersantai. Tapi tidak bagiku—Yaotome Hikaru. Aku harus belajar keras bahkan mulai dari sekarang karena aku tidak mau mendengar omelan panjang ibuku tentang nilai lagi. Masalahnya, beberapa hari yang lalu saat ibuku mengetahui nilai matematikaku yang hanya mencapai angka 57, aku dimarahi habis-habisan. Rasanya sampai kedua telingaku ini panas mendengarnya. Makanya, aku berniat untuk mendapatkan nilai tinggi, setidaknya saat ujian tengah semester nanti.

Dengan sangat terpaksa kulangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan beberapa soal matematika yang diberikan guruku. Sebenarnya hari ini aku benar-benar mengantuk. Tadi malam aku mengerjakan PR sejarah yang segunung sehingga tidur terlalu larut dan harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali agar tidak tertinggal kereta. Alhasil aku tertidur di pelajaran matematika dan membuatku harus mengerjakan dua puluh soal ekstra untuk dikumpulkan besok.

Suasana perpustakaan yang sunyi langsung membangkitkan rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi kutahan. Aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku untuk mengusir rasa kantuk itu. Kemudian kukeluarkan buku PRku dan mulai membaca soal.

Baru saja aku selesai mengerjakan soal keempat, rasa kantuk itu kembali datang. Kucoba untuk kembali mengusirnya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Tapi sia-sia, rasanya kelopak mataku terlalu berat. Hingga akhirnya aku pun menopangkan kepalaku ke kedua sikutku yang berada di atas meja lalu menutup kelopak mataku. Mungkin aku bisa tidur sekitar lima belas menit untuk menghilangkan rasa kantukku, setelah itu aku akan melanjutkan mengerjakan soal.

.

"Hei... bangun..." panggil seseorang

"Lima menit lagi..." gumamku

"Hei, ayo cepat bangun!" kurasakan tubuhku diguncang-guncang

"Kaa-san... lima menit lagi..." gumamku lagi. Hening sesaat. Kurasa aku bisa melanjutkan tidurku.

"Bangun baka! Perpustakaannya sudah mau tutup. Kalau kau tidak bangun, kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sekolah sampai besok pagi!"

Aduuh... padahal aku kan masih ngantuk... Tunggu, dia bilang perpustakaan? Sekolah?

Aku langsung tersentak. Aku kan sedang mengerjakan PR matematika! Ya ampun!

"Hei cepat pergi! Aku akan mengunci perpustakaan ini," kata suara yang sedari tadi mengganggu tidurku. Kulihat seorang gadis berkacamata yang sangat manis sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatapku dengan pandangan kesal. "Bisa-bisanya kau tidur nyenyak begitu! Ini perpustakaan tahu, bukan tempat untuk tidur!"

"E-eh? Gomen ne..." aku membereskan buku-bukuku yang berserakan di meja dan bangkit dari posisiku. Kulirik sekilas gadis yang masih berdiri di sampingku. Demi _Kami-sama_! Dia manis sekali! Meskipun rambutnya dipotong pendek, tapi sama sekali tak mengurangi kecantikan yang terpancar di wajahnya. Manik matanya yang menatapku dengan kesal sangat indah dan terlihat berkilau. Dan pipinya yang halus... Ya ampun... Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku pasti terlalu banyak belajar!

"Cepatlah..." katanya, masih dengan roman wajah yang menunjukkan kekesalan. Aku pun berdiri di sampingnya dan merapikan kursi yang tadi kududuki.

"Lain kali jangan tidur di perpustakaan. Menyebalkan tahu!" katanya lagi setelah membetulkan posisi kacamata _half-frame_nya. Jika diperhatikan, ia memajukan bibirnya sedikit—sepertinya tanda bahwa ia kesal. Dan itu, menurutku, benar-benar imut!

"Hehehe gomenasai... Sebenarnya tadinya aku juga tidak berniat untuk tidur, tapi entah kenapa aku benar-benar merasa mengantuk." aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal

"Terserah! Yang pasti sekarang cepat pergi!" gadis itu mendorongku sampai ke pintu perpustakaan.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengunci pintu perpustakaan. Aku yang berdiri di belakangnya sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Bahkan dari belakang pun ia masih tampak manis dan anggun!

"Apa lihat-lihat?" ternyata ia sudah berbalik dan kini menatapku dengan kesal

"Betsu ni..." aku menggeleng, "Oh iya, arigatou gozaimasu," tatapan kesalnya sedikit melunak, "karena sudah membangunkanku!" aku tersenyum

"Douitashimashita," balasnya

"Anoo, aku duluan," aku membungkuk sebelum berjalan meninggalkannya.

.

"Hikaru! Kau kemana saja? Kaa-san bilang kan jangan pulang setelah jam 5! Lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa?" jitakan Kaa-san langsung menyambutku yang baru saja memasuki apartemen kami berdua

"Hehehe gomenasai, Kaa-san... Tadi aku mengerjakan PR di perpustakaan tapi akhirnya malah ketiduran," aku memberikan cengiranku

"Sudahlah, sekarang cepat kau mandi, lalu makan malam!"

"Hai," aku mengangguk, lalu memasuki kamarku.

Kulemparkan tubuhku ke ranjang begitu pintu kamarku tertutup. Wajah gadis tadi masih terbayang dalam benakku. Ah, dia memang benar-benar cantik! Apa mungkin besok aku bisa menemuinya di perpustakaan lagi? Mungkin dia pengurus perpustakaan, makanya dia yang mengunci pintu perpustakaan. Yosh! Sudah kuputuskan mulai besok aku akan mencari tahu soal dia!

.

Seperti janjiku pada diriku sendiri kemarin malam, aku berjalan dengan santai menuju perpustakaan. Hari ini memang tidak ada PR yang harus kukerjakan. Tapi demi mencari tahu soal gadis itu aku rela pergi ke perpustakaan yang notabene bukanlah tempat yang kusukai.

Tepat seperti dugaanku. Gadis itu sedang duduk dengan sebuah novel tebal di pangkuannya. Ah, dia masih terlihat sangat cantik di mataku! Ya ampun... apa yang kupikirkan sih? Sejak kapan aku jadi suka gadis kutubuku? Seingatku dalam sejarah hidup seorang Yaotome Hikaru, belum pernah ada seorang kutubuku yang berhasil mencuri perhatianku. Gadis itu adalah yang pertama.

Tapi sepertinya meskipun dari wajahnya terlihat anggun, gadis itu cukup tomboy. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Karena ia menggunakan seragam untuk siswa, bukan siswi. Di sekolahku ini memang sangat sering didapati siswi tomboy yang menggunakan seragam siswa demi kenyamanan mereka sendiri. Tapi meskipun tomboy, dia tetap sangat manis buatku.

Tanpa kusadari gadis yang sedari tadi kupandangi telah menatap balik padaku. "Apa lihat-lihat?" tanyanya ketus—persis seperti kemarin sore

"Betsu ni..." aku menggeleng sambil memamerkan cengiranku

Gadis itu ikut menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali ke aktivitas membaca bukunya.

Ah, _Kami-sama_! Kenapa bisa ada makhluk secantik dia di dunia ini?

.

Ini adalah hari keempat aku datang ke perpustakaan untuk mengamati gadis pujaanku. Mungkin ini terdengar sangat konyol, tapi ini memang kenyataannya; aku sudah menggilainya sejak empat hari yang lalu dan sampai saat ini aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui namanya. Bagi seseorang yang memiliki sifat seperti seorang Yaotome Hikaru, itu benar-benar aneh. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa rasanya seluruh kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan menghilang begitu saja saat kami bertatapan.

Sudah kuputuskan! Hari ini aku akan mengajaknya berkenalan! Minimal aku harus tahu nama dan kelasnya dulu. Baru setelah itu aku bisa berkenalan dengannya lebih jauh.

Aku sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di perpustakaan sambil berpura-pura menulis di buku sejarahku yang terbuka. Padahal sebenarnya otakku sedang berputar mencari cara untuk berkenalan dengan gadis pujaanku itu. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja berjalan ke arahnya dan mengajaknya berkenalan langsung. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Seperti yang sudah kubilang tadi, seluruh kata-kata yang ada di otakku menghilang begitu saja saat kami bertatapan.

Kulirik gadis itu diam-diam. Dia terlihat sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu dalam sebuah _notes_. Kira-kira apa ya yang ia tulis?

"Ah! Arioka-kun!" panggilnya setengah berbisik, lalu dengan terburu-buru membereskan semua barang-barangnya dan berlari ke arah pintu perpustakaan

Kuikuti arah geraknya dan mendapati seorang pemuda bertubuh pendek sedang berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan dengan senyum di wajahnya. Kemudian mereka berdua pun berjalan pergi.

Kuso! Coba saja tadi aku tidak terlalu banyak berpikir, mungkin saat ini dia masih akan ada di sini dan mengobrol denganku!

Dengan kesal kubereskan buku-buku dan alat tulisku dan beranjak dari bangku tempatku duduk. Tepat setelah aku menyampirkan ranselku dengan asal di bahu kiriku, sudut mata kananku menangkap bayangan sebuah benda tergeletak di lantai yang berkarpet.

Sebuah pulpen berwarna biru langit. Sebenarnya sederhana, tapi otakku langsung mengingat gambaran yang tertangkap oleh retinaku beberapa saat yang lalu. Tepatnya saat gadis pujaanku sedang sibuk menuliskan sesuatu pada bukunya. Ya! Pulpen ini pasti miliknya!

Tanpa kusadari sudut bibirku sudah tertarik, menciptakan senyuman di wajahku. Akhirnya, aku punya alasan untuk mengajaknya mengobrol!

Besok akan kukembalikan pulpen ini dan mengajaknya berkenalan!

.

Kedua onyxku menangkap bayangan gadis pujaanku yang tengah sibuk dengan sebuah novel di pangkuannya. Kali ini kami tidak bertemu di perpustakaan, melainkan di kantin. Sepertinya _Kami-sama_ mendukung rencanaku untuk berkenalan dengan gadis pujaanku itu.

Dengan langkah mantap, kuhampiri gadis yang tampaknya sama sekali tidak menyentuh makan siangnya itu. Aku sudah berada tepat di samping kursi tempat ia duduk tapi tampaknya dia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

"Sumimasen," aku memulai percakapan

Dia menoleh padaku, "Ya?" gadis itu membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot

"Kau ingat aku?" tanyaku sambil memamerkan cengiranku

"He?" gadis itu terlihat sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat wajahku. Lalu ia menggeleng.

Aku terkekeh, "Ini aku loh! Yang beberapa hari yang lalu kau tegur karena tertidur di perpustakaan sampai sore!"

Gadis pujaanku itu terdiam sesaat, "Ah! Iya, iya! Aku ingat!" ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, membuat poninya ikut bergoyang-goyang, "Ada perlu apa denganku?"

"Ini," kusodorkan pulpen biru langit yang kemarin kutemukan, "punyamu, deshou?"

"Ah! Pulpen kesayanganku!" tangannya segera mengambil pulpen yang ada di genggamanku, "Doumo arigatou gozaimashita!" dia langsung menjabat tanganku

"D-douitashimashita..." aku menggaruk belakang leherku yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "Oh iya, boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"Aku?" ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Inoo Kei desu," katanysa sambil tersenyum manis dan kurasakan wajahku memanas melihat senyumnya. Ah, _Kami-sama_! Rasanya aku bisa meleleh melihat senyumnya yang sangat manis!

"Wah, namamu bagus sekali!" kataku, "Ore wa Yaotome Hikaru desu! Onegaishimasu!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Yaotome-kun!" ia tidak menghapus senyuman yang terkembang di wajahnya

"Anoo, kalau begitu aku duluan ya!" aku membungkukkan badanku sebelum berjalan meninggalkannya. Sepertinya aku sudah selangkah lebih dekat dengan gadis pujaanku itu! _Kami-_sama, hontou arigatou gozaimasu!

.

Tepat seperti dugaanku, kami semakin sering mengobrol. Sekarang aku tahu bahwa letak kelasnya cukup jauh dari kelasku, selain itu dia suka mempelajari kosa kata Bahasa Inggris, dan aku juga tahu bahwa dia takut ketinggian. Sebaliknya, dia juga tahu berbagai macam hal tentangku.

"Ne, Inoo-chan, kau memang benar-benar pintar!" pujiku setelah Kei membantuku menyelesaikan beberapa soal fisika

"Hahaha kau terlalu memujiku Hikaru-kun! Ini kan memang soal yang tidak terlalu sulit..." bisa kulihat wajah Kei sedikit memerah mendengar pujianku

"Inoo-chan, hontou arigatou na! Kau sudah banyak membantuku dalam hal pelajaran!" aku tersenyum padanya

"Douitashimashita, Hikaru-kun! Aku senang kok bisa membantu!" ia membalas senyumanku

Keheningan menghampiri kami untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya aku memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Anoo... Inoo-chan, apa kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tanyaku

"He? Boleh!" ia mengangguk

Yoshaaaa! Dalam hati aku bersorak gembira. Rencananya aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Aduh, semoga nantinya aku tidak mengatakan atau melakukan hal-hal bodoh di hadapannya karena kegugupanku!

.

Kami berjalan beriringan sambil mengobrol. Kadang aku menyisipkan lelucon, agar aku bisa melihat tawanya yang benar-benar manis. Kadang ia juga menimpali leluconku dan akhirnya kami tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama.

"Ne, Inoo-chan," aku membuka topik baru, "kau itu manis sekali ya!"

"E-eh?" dia menatapku dengan bingung

"Yah, meskipun kau itu termasuk tomboy, tapi kau tetap manis kok!" kataku, bisa kupastikan wajahku sudah cukup memerah sekarang!

"Apa maksudmu, Hikaru-kun?" wajahnya terlihat bingung, "Aku tomboy?"

Aku mengangguk, "Buktinya kau memakai seragam untuk siswa laki-laki!" aku menunjuk celana seragam yang ia kenakan

"Bukan... Itu bukan karena aku tomboy!" ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Tapi karena aku memang laki-laki!"

Aku terdiam sesaat, mencoba mencerna kalimat terakhirnya.

APA? DIA ADALAH LAKI-LAKI? 'GADIS' YANG SELAMA INI KUSUKAI ADALAH SEORANG LAKI-LAKI? Rasanya ada beribu-ribu ton batu menindih kepalaku.

"Jangan-jangan kau salah mengira aku ini perempuan ya?" Ukh! Pertanyaannya benar-benar tepat sasaran! "Hahaha memang banyak yang salah mengira aku adalah perempuan. Habisnya banyak yang bilang wajahku ini manis seperti anak perempuan." Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan itu dengan ringan, bahkan sambil tertawa pula!

"Gomen ne, Hikaru-kun... Sepertinya aku sudah membuatmu patah hati ya?" Ukh! Lagi-lagi tepat sasaran!

"Hahaha daijoubu dayo, Inoo-chan..." aku berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanku yang campur aduk dengan tawa garing

"Hehe... Baguslah kalau begitu!" ia kembali tersenyum

.

.

.

_**OWARI**_

**Gaje? Sangat... Apalagi di bagian ending...**

**Kasian ya Hikaru... Udah capek-capek mikirin cara buat kenalan sama 'cewek' yang dia suka. Eh ternyata 'cewek' itu tuh sebenernya 'cowok'.**

**Mohon maaf kalau ceritanya ngawur dan aneh, apalagi kalau terlalu pendek dan ga bermutu. Biasa lah... namanya juga Kagami Hikari, kalau bikin fanfic suka ngasal dan akhirnya jadi ga jelas.**


End file.
